Recent years have seen a dramatic increase in the number and type of media content sources that a user typically has access to, including, for example, streaming services, IP video-on-demand, network television programming, media content stored on digital video recorders, and a wide range of other sources. At the same time, the ubiquity of tablet computers, smartphones, and other computing devices has provided increased options for viewing such content.
While it is increasingly popular to view movies, television programs, and the like while simultaneously employing a web browser or other such application to read news items, perform web searches, and the like, the video content and application content are generally not related to each other, and are typically not presented in a way that enhances the user's viewing experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, devices, and techniques for viewing video content. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.